Ojos Muertos
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Un nuevo pensamiento ocupa la mente de Black y un encontronazo le ayudara a aclararlos. BlackxN


Ojos muertos

El único sonido perceptible en ese momento era la suave respiración de White que dormía a su lao, la noche era tranquila y solo perturbada por los sonidos propios de la madre natura. Sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre la chica, envidiando que pudiese dormir tan apaciblemente.

La mente de Black se encontraba tan cargada de pensamientos que era incapaz de dormir, aunque bien podría pedirle a Musha que se comiese esos pensamientos y poder descansar al fin, pero estos no eran sus pensamientos normales sobre la liga pokemon, eran más complicados.

Ojos, unos ojos tan negros como la noche captaban toda su atención, cada vez que los veía le parecían más oscuros. No entendía la razón por la que eran así y mucho menos el porqué no podía quitárselos de la cabeza. Suspiro cansado y salió de su saco disponiéndose a salir de la tienda, un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría a despejar su mente y relajarse.

La oscuridad de la noche y el leve resplandor de las farolas fue lo que le recibieron al salir, camino dando vueltas por el parque completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no advirtió que alguien se acercaba por detrás hasta que su brazo fue atrapado por una mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas chico?- cuestión el dueño de la mano, iba acompañado de otro hombre que le inspecciono de arriba abajo con la mirada. Black reconoció enseguida el uniforme del Equipo Plasma- No es seguro que estés por aquí solo, vamos vuelve a casa.

-Estoy acampando- su respuesta fue sencilla pero nada amigable, con discreción llevo su mano a sus pokeball listo para sacar a sus pokemon si era necesario.

-Pues tendrás que moverte- dijo con un tono autoritario, aunque enseguida cambio su expresión a una más dulce- estamos trabajando por aquí y no queremos poner a nadie en peligro.

-No- "es un lobo con piel de cordero" sabía de sobra que algo tramaban y no iba a irse sin averiguar que era.

-Vamos chico, no nos obligues a echarte.

-El parque no es vuestro, echadme si podéis- les miro desafiante y listo para atacar.

Pero el combate no llego a librarse, pues ambos hombres se quedaron estáticos y más tarde hicieron una profunda reverencia, en su dirección. El castaño no entendía absolutamente nada "primero me quieren echar y ahora se inclinan, ¿pero qué les pasa?" sin embargo se extraño aun mas cuando los dos hombres se alejaron sin decir una palabra.

-Siento que hayan sido así de maleducados- el entrenador se volvió hacia la voz, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio a N enfrente suya- por favor perdónalos.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, otra vez esos ojos negros que no le deban ni un segundo. Los ojos de N le atraían, notaba como si pudiese perderse en ellos. Ambos mantenían una verdadera batalla visual, ninguno apartaba la vista del otro y apenas pestañeaban. Sin pronunciar una palabra el rey se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Espera!- N se detuvo y Black se maldijo a sí mismo, detenerle había sido un impulso que no había podido controlar.

-¿Si?...- la voz suave y tranquila del pelilargo hizo que el tiempo se parase para el castaño que se acerco a él y le agarro de la camisa.

-Acabare con esa oscuridad.

Los ojos de n se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa, esta no tardo demasiado en disiparse y cuando ocurrió le sonrió, una leve y diminuta sonrisa. Cogió la mano del menor haciendo que le soltase y comenzó a alejarse.

-Te estaré esperando entonces.

Mientras se alejaba la mirada del castaño se clavo en el por completo. Por fin había entendido la razón por la cual no podía quitarse sus ojos de la cabeza. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo N se había colado en su corazón hasta echar raíces en él y ahora a más que nunca deseaba librar uno de los tantos combates esporádicos que tenían.

Era cierto que su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos sobre ganar la liga pokemon, pero mientras caminaba de vuelta a la tienda lo comprendió. Sonrió cuando la luz de la mañana le dio en la cara, un nuevo pensamiento se había hecho un hueco en su mente.

"N, te sacare de esa oscuridad aunque tenga que derrotar a todo el equipo plasma y sacarte a rastras, espérame"

Fin


End file.
